Go Outside
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: It's snowing at 2AM. Flack/Angell Part of "Little Moments Like That" Fluffy


**A/N Another piece of "Little Moments Like That" I got the inspiration for this fic when I went on a walk through the snow with a friend of mine at 2AM this morning.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It was nearly 1:30 AM. The unusual glow from the window called for Jess's attention. She climbed off the bed to investigate. She gasped as she saw the thick blanket of snow covering the ground. The sky was an eerie near red color. Jess sighed and took her perch back on the bed. As she did, her cell phone buzzed.

_"__**It's snowing, go outside" **_A text from Don read. Jess smiled and typed a quick reply.

_**"I'm a fan of the beach not the snow, no thanks"**_ Don read when he checked his phone.

_**"I know honey, but it's beautiful, go enjoy it" **_His typed reply stated. Jess thought for a minute, she began to type something a long the lines of "only if you go with me" but she wasn't sure how things were going at work, so she decided not to push it.

_**"Don't want to go alone" **_Was her final reply. Don smiled, reading what was unwritten in her reply.

_**"I'll be there in twenty minutes"**_ He sent back. Jess smiled and went back to the TV show she was watching.

At quarter to two, Jess's phone rang.

"I'm downstairs" Don's voice said.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second" She replied climbing out of bed and stepping into a pair of jeans and her snow boots. She slid into her winter coat and left the apartment. Don was peering in the front door of the building when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey there beautiful" He said with a warm smile.

"I can't believe you got me out at two in the morning to walk in the snow" She laughed.

"Well, this way there is nobody out, and I just got off work" He tried to convince her.

"You're lucky you're cute" She joked, leaning up to kiss him.

"So what were you doing?" Don wondered.

"Just watching some TV, not quite ready to go to bed" Jess answered. Don took her hand and led her down the block. A comfortable silence fell between the couple as they slowly walked through the falling snow.

"Jess" Don's voice broke through. Jess turned to look up at him. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the layer of snow, coating his dark hair. She reached up to brush it off. Don grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand down. He met her eyes. She could tell he really wanted to say something.

"Uh sorry, you were saying?" She returned to his conversation. She tugged on his arm so he continued walking.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could have a discussion about kids" Don spit out.

"Really?" Jess was surprised.

"Yeah, I mean you still want to have kids, right?" He checked.

"Yes, of course" She replied.

"I guess I'm just wondering if maybe you were ready to have kids. I know we really haven't been married that long, but I…" His words trailed off as he looked away from her.

"Don" Jess breathed. He turned back towards her, nervousness lacing his expression. "I've wanted to talk to you about the same thing, and well, I think I'm ready" She informed him. A huge smile appeared on her husband's face. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. "Let's keep walking, it's cold out here" She giggled. Don nodded and pulled her across the street and started back towards their apartment. As she stepped back on the curb she lost her footing on the slick pavement. Don caught her before she had a chance to fall.

"Easy there" He laughed.

"What time is it?" Jess asked. Don checked his watch.

"Oh, uh, almost three" He didn't know how it had gotten so late.

"And look at the two of us, walking the streets" Jess sighed.

"You have to admit, it's so pretty out here" Don pointed out.

"Ok, yeah" She smiled, entering the building while he held open the door.

Once back in the apartment, Jess stripped out of her wet jeans and left them in a heap in the foyer. Don laughed as he hung up their coats.

"You going to pick those up?"He called after her as she ran off to the bedroom in just a t-shirt and underwear.

"No! I want them as far away from me as possible!" She yelled from the bedroom. He laughed again, scooping up the wet denim and walking into the other room. He found his wife pulling her wet hair into a ponytail, now wearing pajama pants. He shed his work clothes and found his own pajamas. Jess sat on the bed, tightly hugging her knees to her chest.

"You cold?" Don asked.

"Freezing" She exhaled. A smiled graced her husband's lips as he dug through one of his dresser drawers.

"Come here" he ordered politely. Jess stood form the bed and met him in the middle of the room. Don carefully slid his academy sweatshirt over her head. "This will make it better" He said with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" She replied softly. He gently lifted her off the ground and carried her to bed. Don clicked on the TV to see what ever nonsense was on in the middle of the night. "I haven't stayed up this late outside of work in so long" Jess commented.

"Me either, but I like spending this time with you" He added, kissing her temple.

"I like it too" She agreed, leaning in to kiss him and settling her head on his shoulder. It wasn't much longer until Don noticed her breathing evened out and she was asleep. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand; the red numbers informed him it was four thirty. He breathed a light laugh, not surprised she was asleep. It had been a long day. He maneuvered them so they were more comfortable and shut his eyes. He made a mental note to try a late night walk in the snow again sometime.


End file.
